Grand Minister
|Race = Angel |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = Zen-Oh's Palace |Occupation = Attendant |FamConnect = Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) Zen-Oh's attendants (fellows) Future Zen-Oh's attendants (fellows) Vados (daughter) Whis (son)Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 67 Cus (daughter) Marcarita (daughter) Martinu (daughter) Gods of Destruction (subjects) Supreme Kais (subjects) Kais (subjects) Angels (subjects) }} The Great Priest (大神官, Daishinkan) is an Angel who is the servant of Zen-Oh that resides at Zen-Oh's Palace. He is the father of Vados, Whis, Marcarita, Martinu, and Cus. Appearance The Great Priest is a short man with pale blue skin, purple eyes, and slicked back white hair. The Great Priest has a blue halo on the back of his head and wears a dark green outfit with an orange triangle on his shirt. On his belt is the kanji symbol for "Great". Personality The Great Priest is calm and polite, however, most of his personality still remains quite enigmatic. He has an easygoing personality, and is not as stern as Zen-Oh's attendants. Similar to his children with their respective God of Destruction, the Great Priest apparently acts as the personal advisor and aid to Zen-Oh. To which, he knows how to talk to the childish supreme god, able to passively calm him down and make him listen to reason, he is usually the one who handles the most responsible part of Zen-Oh's authority, making him a royal vizier of sorts. He also finds Goku's casual attitude to Zen-Oh amusing, even laughing when he gave Zen-Oh his nickname. Also like his children, he takes most situations with a blissful indifference, as he plainly revealed the two Zen-Oh's intentions of erasing all losing universes. This indifferent attitude was shown again with the erasure of Universe 9 and Universe 10, showing no concern for the trillions of deaths that took place. At the same time, he does believe in order and manners, as he sternly told Goku to settle down and keep quiet during the opening of the exhibition match between Universe 7 and Universe 9. He showed this side of him again as he caused an agitated Beerus (who was upset about the match between Basil and Buu) to calm down with a simple glare scaring the latter into silence. Still, he's shown to be flexible and even a bit informal as he didn't mind when Goku greeted him normally instead of getting on his knees like the gods did when he arrived at the Sacred World of the Kai. The Great Priest also seems to have somewhat of a sinister personality as he was shown to be smiling after the erasure of Universe 9 and 10, giving off a sadistic side. He also seems to have a lot of knowledge about the universes, as he explained what is Dohyodoru to the two Zen-Ohs. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga The Great Priest greets Goku, Shin, and Whis when they arrive at Zen-Oh's Palace after Goku was invited. He then escorts them to Zen-Oh. While Zen-Oh's attendants felt that Goku was disrespectful for being so casual with Zen-Oh, the Great Priest chuckled a bit at this. He then tells Whis that he has some interesting friends and would like to know more. Great Priest accompanies Whis, Shin, Goku and Future Zen-Oh to meet Present Zen-Oh. He asks his son if this was his idea, which Whis denies and says it was Goku's. Whis then asks his father to visit Universe 7 at any time. The Great Priest then replies he will at some point. Universe Survival Saga The Great Priest greeted Goku who visits Zen-Oh's Palace after using the button Zeno gave him, Great Priest takes Goku to Zeno and Future Zeno to ask about the Universal Tournament which Zen-Oh had forgotten. After both Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh agree to hold the Tournament, the Great Priest announces he will contact the Supreme Kais of each universe to announce the details of the Tournament. After leaving, Goku tells Beerus and Whis back on Beerus' Planet that they need to visit the Sacred World of the Kais as Great Priest will announce the details of the Tournament there. Moments after arriving in the Sacred World of the Kais the Great Priest appears using Portal Creation causing Beerus, Shin, Elder Kai and Kibito to bow in respect except Goku and Whis. The Great Priest reads Zen-Oh's message which states - "On the 3,135,500,603rd day of the King's Calendar, on the 157th hour, ten warriors selected from each universe shall participate in the Tournament of Power". Great Priest advises the group that the Tournament of Power will be held in the World of Void and knowing Zen-Oh is a friend of Goku the Great Priest tells him that each universe which loses the Tournament of Power will be erased by Zen-Oh immediately, much to the shock of Beerus, Shin and the others. But before this the Great Priest asks a favor to Goku that because Future Zen-Oh doesn't know what a Martial Arts Tournament is as he didn't witness the Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, they will hold a Zen Exhibition Match between Universe 9 and Universe 7 with three warriors from each universe competing. The Great Priest asks Goku to bring three warriors to Zen-Oh's Palace within the hour. After Goku gathered three warriors from Universe 7, Shin takes them to Zen-Oh's Palace where they meet Team Universe 9. Both teams bow before the Great Priest as he announces that taking from Earth's tournaments he shall prepare a fighting stage and spectator seats which the Great Priest does by Magic Materialization. During the battle between Majin Buu and Basil, he and the two versions of Zen-oh allow the battle to go even if underhanded moves are used saying they will make the rules for the actual tournament. He then glares at Beerus for his outburst and accusations of Universe 9 cheating as the latter shrinks back. After the battle, the Great Priest tells all those present the about the Tournament of Power specifically that the participants will be those of the universes with weak mortal levels. He goes on listing the rules and stating the losing universes and its God of Destruction and Supreme Kai will be erased while their Angel are spared. He explains Zen-Oh was planning to erase the weak universes anyway but Goku's suggestion has given them the opportunity to redeem the winning universe in the tournament. Before the battle between Bergamo and Goku, the universe 9 warrior request that Zen-Oh rescind his decision if he defeats Goku. The two state they would be willing if he is in fact victorious while the Great Priest tells Goku, he shouldn't lose on purpose. In the end, Goku is victorious in battle but before the Great Priest can adjourn the meeting, Toppo enters the arena. Confused, the Great Priest questions him as Toppo asks forgiveness stating he wants to challenge Goku which excites Zen-Oh who permits the match. When Goku and Toppo battled and prepare to go all-out, the Great Priest quickly ends their battle, telling the down casted Zen-Oh's that the fighters should save their full power for the actual tournament. He tells everyone the tournament will be in World of Void and tells them how long it will take to build the arena as they note on how soon it is to gather fighters. He then adjourns the meeting telling them to present. The Great Priest begins the construction of the Tournament arena before he uses his crystal ball so that the two versions of Zen Oh who were bored could the progress of the Universe's finding powerful fighters. He soon finishes the construction of the arena and is commended by Zen-Oh for his work being given a peppermint candy. He then has the arriving spectators Iwne, Arack, and Liquiir test out the ring to see if there were any spots that needed work. The three Gods of Destruction battled in the ring as the great priest looked on before stopping them due to seeing the damage done on the arena. He thanks them for their actions as it showed him there were spots he missed, he orders them to rebuild the spots and make them better as he goes to summon the fighters. Whis contacts him and he brings Team Universe 7 to the area. After the fighters get acquainted and the arena is completed, Great Priest gives them the rules before commencing the Tournament. The battle royal begins with several fighters being eliminated when Goku is face to face with the a majority of Team Universe 9 Great Priest comments on this before Vegeta appears and the two Saiyans defeat a majority of them. When the Saiyans manage to dwindle the number of fighters of Universe 9 to just the Trio De Dangers, the three brothers attempt to defeat them but are overpowered by the power of the duo's Super Saiyan Blue. This act sends the over the ring eliminating all of Universe 9, Great Priest announces because of their loss their universe will now be erased. The two Zen-Oh's carry out this decision and Universe 9 is erased along with its fighters and gods (save Mojito). After the fighters get over their shock at seeing a universe erased, the tournament continues with more warriors of several universes being eliminated. Great Priest then announces the eliminated fighters of Team Universe 11, Team Universe 2 and Team Universe 10 When the last warrior of Universe 10 fights Gohan, Great Priest hands a complaining Zen-Oh a device which would allow him to see Obuni (who can move at fast speed) better. After Obuni is eliminated Great Priest, states Universe 10 will now be erased and the two Zen-Oh's carry out this decision and Universe 10 is erased along with its fighters and gods (save for Cus). Power The Great Priest is said to be one of the top 5 fighters of all the Universes. He's also without a doubt the most powerful Angel in the entire series. Whis himself, the most powerful fighter in Universe 7, admits that his power is nothing compared to the Great Priest. In the manga version of Dragon Ball Super, Whis adds that the Great Priest is the strongest warrior in the multiverse, thereby standing above the other top four fighters. His power and authority is so high that both Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction immediately kneel before him in respect. He is capable of bringing out the fear in Gods of Destruction, as shown when he caused Beerus to shrink back in fear and when he requested Iwne, Arack, and Liquiir (three Gods of Destruction) to rebuild parts of the arena for the Tournament of Power after they severely damaged it, implying that they probably would've been punished, or even erased, if they had dared defy the authority of the Great Priest. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Portal Creation' - The ability to create portals to warp from one realm to another realm. *'Magic Materialization' - For the exhibition match of the Tournament of Power, the Great Priest was able to produce large fighting rings constructed from Kachi Katchin from a wave of his hand. *'Divination' – With a crystal ball in hand, the Great Priest can witness any event happening in any of the universes. *'Mass Teleportation' – Using his fellow angels as a beacon, the Great Priest is capable of instantly transporting both the angel and any people within said angel's vicinity into where the Great Priest is currently located. He uses it in the manga to summon all the gods into Zen-Oh's Palace and later on in the anime to transport both the gods and fighters into the World of Void. *'Energy Shield' – The Great Priest is shown to generate one to protect himself when Iwne, Arack, and Liquir fought in the Tournament of Power arena. Equipment *'Angel Attendant's Staff' - In the manga, Great Priest possesses a staff. Video games Great Priest makes his debut appearance as a playable/support-type character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, being introduced in the sixth mission of the original series. Voice actor *'Japanese: Masaya Takatsuka' *'English: ''TBA' *'Brazilian Portuguese dub: Yuri Chesman''' Trivia *The Great Priest is the only angel to be shown having his halo standing above his neck and to not have a staff. However, in the manga, he is shown to be able to manifest a staff when needed. *He is the only angel that's independent of a God of Destruction and a Supreme Kai. Other exceptions include any angels that have had their universe erased in the Tournament of Power (eg Mojito and Cus). *He is the second known person to cause Beerus to kneel down out of fear. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Gran Sacerdote pl:Daishinkan ca:Gran Sacerdot Category:Characters Category:Males Category:DBS Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Angels Category:Fathers Category:Characters who can fly